The Most Powerful Miko
by ElementGoddess442
Summary: Who is this new miko, Nintai? How will she help Inuyasha realize that Kikyou is dead and that he must move on, and what is her background? Why is she a hanyou miko? DON'T READ FOR NO REVIEWS, UPDATED 10 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A girl sat on the roof of a house, hugging her knees, and starring at the full moon and stars. The wind blew her long brown hair, and her hazel eyes shone from the reflection of the moon (A/N I know, I know corny-- Action soon to come nn).

She looked behind her and saw a boy with baggy blue jeans and a white wife beater and deep blue eyes staring at her.

"Kakaru, what are you doing here?" She then stood up and turned around to face the boy. His face was blank with no emotion.

"Nintai, come with me…" the boy said plainly.

"What? Where are ya gonna take m…AH!" she screamed as Kakaru (A/N: the boy, if you havnt already figured that out) picked her up over his shoulders. His eyes turned blood red and fangs emerged from his mouth. His blonde hair grew red streaks.

"KAKARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" She regretfully bit her boyfriend's hand , put one foot on his shoulder and flipped over him and landed on the roof.

'Those self defense moves I've been learning in Tae Kwon Do have finally payed off.' She made a little grin, but then that grin turned to a frown and there was betrayel in her eyes.

"Kakaru…I won't let whatevers happening to you…happen…I love you…" She then walked up to Kakaru and cupped his cheek in her hand. But then out of no where, Kakaru grabbed her close to his body in a forceful embrace.

"Hah, foolish miko, I never loved you. All of the times were nothing. Now, you shall come with me to your death." A tear ran down Nintai's eye.

"Kakaru…how could you…wait, did you just call me a miko?" Before any of her questions were answered, she found herself on the ground of a forest and Kakaru standing in front of her. She looked up into his red eyes…

"Sorry I can't stay to watch you die at the hands of my little demon pet, I must go tend to other things, see yah wretch!" And then Kakaru left Nintai to his demon pet. Nintai slowly stood up, but fell back down due to the vibrations on the ground a demon approaching.

"Heh, I don't care if I die anymore. The one I loved has betrayed me, I don't know how I will live on." She just layed there, in the middle of the forest, but then her eyes widened.

"Wait a second what the hell am I talking about I'm not going to let one boy ruin my life! True it will take a long time to repair the damage he did to my heart…" She then felt a huge head of a snake bolt into her shoulder, making her uncontolably bleed. Then Nintai passed out. When she was passed out, her body started to change. Her brown hair turned into a darker shade of brown, almost black. The two strands on the side of her head turned a gold color. He hazel eyes turned into a forest green and on top of her head she grew silver dog ears. On her butt she grew out a silver tail. Her fingernails had turned into claws.

Nintai turned into a hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2: Kakaru's Worst Nightmare

Back with Kakaru

Kakaru sped through the forest at a great speed. 'Hah, week half-breed and her emotions. It just sickens me to think that my son Kakaru had those emotions. It sickens me. I can't wait to just get out of this body…(A/N: confused?).

Kakaru stopped in front of a large shrine. As soon as he entered it, he went into a room where a man was lying on the floor. The man had short black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a crimson and black kimono. Kakaru had closed his eyes, put his hands together, and as soon as he did, a spirit emerged out of his body and went into the man's. Kakaru collapsed to the ground. But the man laying there opened his grey eyes and stood up.

Kakaru, now unconscious on the ground, began to stir.

"Damn, how could my own son be so weak…" the man sighed. 'How could I, the powerful Hiretsukan, have a son like this? Oh well, he will soon be killed, I guess I should wait until he awakens to let him know what I did to Nintai as I was in his weak body." Hiretsukan chuckled as he dragged his son to the next room and layed him on a futon.

Back to Nintai (she is still knocked out, just as we left her)

"Tssssss" The gigantic snake demon hissed. As he was about to close his giant fangs on Nintai, she weakly opened her eyes. Then, a powerful aura surrounded her. Her limp body lifted off the ground and she blasted the demon with purifying energy into the barrier's wall. The had easily killed the snake demon.

"So much for that…" Nintai said before she collapsed back on the ground."

With Inu and gang

"Grrr, jerk! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled angry at the mighty hanyou.

"Ow, Kagome what'd ya do that for you stupid wretch!"

"You went through my back you stupid baka! I can tell!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

The monk and demon exterminator just sighed. Normal routine.

"JUST SHUT UP AND SIT!" And then Inuyasha kissed the ground once again. As soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha sat up.

"Uh…Kagome?" Kagome turned around giving him a death glare.

"I smell blood, and a lot of it."

"Well then, lets get moving, Inuyasha we're following your lead!" Miroku said. Kagome rode Kirara with Sango, and Inuyasha and Miroku ran through the forest. Miroku sped up to Inuyasha's pace so that he was right next to him.

"Inuyasha, why did you go through Kagome's bag?"

"Will you shuddup already! I did not go through her bag! Sheesh…" Inuyasha then sped up to a pace far more fast than Miroku could run.

"As you say…"

Inu's thoughts: 'I told the truth I did not go through that stupid wretch's bag! Why would I anyway? It has her foul stench all over it. Wait a minute, what am I saying, I love Kagome's scent. It smells like the fresh forest and flowers after the rainfall and…grrr, I need to stop thinking that! It is Kikyou I love! Not Kagome! Kikyou! KIKYOU!'

Inuyasha's thoughts were disturbed as he stopped in front of a barrier with a young girl inside of it. The girl was heavily bleeding. He unsheathed tetsuaiga as it turned to a blood red color. He cut down the barrier with his sword just as the rest of the gang showed up. Kagome hopped off Kirara and ran to the girl.

"She is wounded, we must get her to Kaede and fast!" Kagome picked the girl up and brought her over to Inuyasha.

"You carry her on your back, there wouldn't be enough room on Kirara for the both of us." Kagome said. Inuyasha noticed the sad look in her eyes as she walked off to Kirara.

'Kagome…'

Kagome's POV

'Inuyasha, when will you ever stop being such a jerk! Too bad that I care for you so much.'

She looked at the hanyou ahead of her and sighed, just then her eyes widened in shock.

'Wait a minute, that girl is wearing light brown capris and a black baby tee! And her shoes are black low top converses! That girl is from my era! I have to tell the others…this is very strange…'

Back with Kakaru

Kakaru's dream:

He awoke in a dark pitch-black room.

"Huh where am I?" He then looked ahead of him and saw a girl with brown hair.

"Nintai! Nintai I am here! Where are we?"

Nintai turned around with tears in her eyes, her face as pale as a snowman, as she spoke the words, "How could you…" She then walked off into the darkness. Kakaru chased after her.

"WAIT! NINTAI, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? NINTAI, I LOVE YOU! NOOOOO!"

End of dream

Kakura sprung up out of his futon, sweating and teary-eyed.

'What, I rarely cry, that was the worst nightmare I have had in my life…where am I? Oh shit…" He got up and started to walk around. 'Oh no I know this place, I am back in Hiretsukan's palace! Where was I last…I was at home sleeping! How did I get here? I'm…back 500 years.'

Kakaru ran to the room where his Father usually was in, and when he walked inside the room, the doors shut behind him.

"Kakaru, long time no see, I thought I sent you back to Nintai's time to bring her here and kill her? Did someone fall in love with that stupid…" Hiretsukan was interrupted.

"FATHER IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON NINTAI I SWEAR I WILL…" Hiretsukan then interrupted his son (A/N: Father son resemblance...both interrupt, no?).

"Foolish son, she is already dead, I tended to that already. And you know how? I took over your body, and killed Nintai using you. She thinks that you betrayed her. What a foolish half bread miko she is. She did not even know of her powers when I saw her! Hah what a baka!Well, she is dead thanks to you, and now, you shall die too."

Kakaru just sat there, with a blank expression on his face.

'I have no reason to live…Nintai is dead.'

Hiretsukan pulled out his sword and plunged it into Kakaru's heart.

His last words were "Nintai…I love…" and that was it.

Kakaru was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…BUT KAKARU, HIRETSUKAN, AND NINTAI ARE ALL MINE! BWAHAHA gets thwacked with keyboard again ow…..

Nintai's dream

Nintai stood there in the pitch black room. Crying. 'How could he do that to me? How could he leave me?' That's when she heard him calling to her…it was Kakaru. She looked behind her and there he was.

She saw him talking but didn't hear a word coming out of his mouth. She quickly said "Kakaru, how could you?" And then she ran off. She just kept running and running…

end of dream

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Nintai jolted up, panting and crying. She looked around her and saw 6 people. She looked at the girl in the green school uniform, and then to the boy with the dog ears…wait…dog ears? Kawaii ().

The old lady in the priestess outfit layed her back down and put a washcloth on her forehead.

"Child, ye need rest. I shall introduce everyone. This is probably unusual waking up around strangers (A/N: I dunno how to talk like Kaede…o.O). All Nintai could do was lay there with her eyes wide in shock…

Kaede pointed to the girl in the green uniform, "Aye, that is the young priestess Kagome." Then she pointed to the boy in the red kimono with dog ears. "And that is the young half-demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at the word "half demon".

"Easy boy…" kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Hmph, would you stop trying to treat me like a dog!"

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP OK! UGH, I'M TAKING A WALK!"

"FINE WITH ME!"

Then Kagome stomped off into the forest and Inuyasha went to sit on the top of the roof. Everyone else just sweatdropped…

"Anyway…" kaede started. Then she pointed over to the girl in the green and pink kimono. "That is the young demon slayer Sango, and the one next to her in purble robes is the young monk Miroku."

"Hey what about me?" The young kitsune piped up.

"Yes, and that is Shippo, the young fox demon, and you are?" Nintai just sat there in shock, she finally managed to get the words out of her mouth.

"I..Uh, I'm Nintai. Uh, could someone please tell me why I'm not dead? I was just about to be killed by a really big snake and then I blacked out…now I'm here…ah…" Nintai then coughed up some blood, and then fell down on the floor unoconsious again.

"Well so much for that…" Sango said. She then felt someone rubbing her behind.

SLAP "stupid houshi…"Kaede interrupted "Uh Sango, why don't you go fetch some more water and herbs for Nintai, and Miroku, talk to Inuyasha…him and Kagome are starting to get on my nerves."

"Yes lady Kaede" they both said in unison.

With Kagome taking a walk in the forest

'That stupid Inuyasha…why is he always so stubborn? Why can't he see how much I care for him…he only loves Kikyou. He owes his life to her, but, she is dead! Why can't he just see that? She is DEAD, GONE!' Kagome stomped her foot and sat down in front of a lake. She started throwing pebbles into it. She then sighed. "Inuyasha…"

Back with Inuyasha

'Kagome…'

"Inuyasha! Come down from there!" Miroku called.

"Feh, why should I"

"Oh stop being so stubborn and get down here!"

"Whatever" Inuyasha jumped off of the roof and down to Miroku.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha huffed and sat down, arms crossed over his chest.

"Inuyasha, you are getting on everyone's nerves with you and Kagome's fights! What is troubling you?"

"Nothings troubling its just that that stupid wench…she just…hmph." Inuyasha stood up and walked into the forest. Miroku just sat there and watched him walk away.

With Inuyasha in the forest

'I don't know why I am so mad at Kagome, it's not because she sits me all the time. I care for Kagome so much, I would never want her to get hurt. I could never be mad at her. Wait, do I love Kagome? No, no I don't, I love Kikyou, Kikyou is the one I love. I will never love anyone else. I owe my life to Kikyou.' It was then that the sun started to set, and Inuyasha spotted Kikyou's soul steelers. He quickly followed them and saw Kikyou sitting by a lake…

'Kikyou…'


	4. Chapter 4: Chose, Inuyasha

"Kikyou…"

Kikyou turned around to face Inuyasha with an emotionless face.

"Inuyasha, as I expected."

"Kikyou, why are you here?" Inuyasha walked over to the clay miko.

"Inuyasha, I have a question for you." Kikyou stood up and walked over to face Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, at some point in your life you are going to have to chose." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with a confused face.

"Chose what?" Kikyou laughed a bit.

"Inuyasha, I know you love me. But, you also love Kagome, is that not true?"

"Kikyou! How can you be serious. It is you and only you that I love! How could you ever think I would love someone else?" He pulled Kikyou in a tight embrace (A/N: I'm writing a Kikyo and Inuyasha love scene…the world has come to and end jumps off cliff

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look deep down inside yourself, you do love Kagome, I want you to have what you want. What will make you happy. I have been thinking, and I realized, you do not owe you're life to me, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Love again, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had frustration in his amber eyes.

"Kikyou, I love you, no matter what, and no matter what you say, I do owe my life to you."

Kikyou turned around and walked off into the clearing.

"Please think about this Inuyasha."

'He will need someone else to tell him that he does love Kagome other than me…' Kikyou thought.

She then disappeared.

Inuyasha just stood there.

"I'll think about it, for you Kikyou." He then walked off to return to the village. As he was walking back, a young girl was slumped behind a tree, holding back her tears so the keen nose of the hanyou would not smell them.

"Inuyasha, I knew you didn't love me. It is hopeless. I am just a shard detector. I give up on you."

Kagome then walked a separate path back to the village, with the look of depression in her chocolate brown eyes, crying the whole way.

A/N: I know, short, but the next chapter is long and explains a lot. Nintai in it!


	5. Chapter 5: Hanyou Talk

Nintai's Dream

"Mommy, where are you taking me?" asked the young brown haired hanyou who was holding her Mommy's hand as she was walking.

"Nintai, Mommy can't be with you much longer. Mommy has to go fight with the bad monsters so she can protect the village." Said the mother.

"But Mommy, where am I going? After Daddy left us and went up there…" the young girl pointed at the sky. A single tear ran down the mother's face. The young Nintai continued…

"I am too little to be by myself Mommy! I am only this many years old!" The young Nintai held up five fingers. The Mother picked up her child up and hugged her for a long time.

"I am so sorry Nintai…but…I am going to do what's best for you. I do not want you to get hurt. Someday, you will return to your home and I promise I will see you again. But for now, you must forget your past."

"No Mommy I want to remember you and Daddy! Mommy please no!" Nintai wept into her mothers arms.

Nintai's mother then set her child down, pressed the palm of her hand on young Nintai's forehead.

"Nintai…I am so sorry. I love you with all my heart. Your memorys will one day return to you."

Nintai began to change into a human The young Nintai then closed her eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep, forgetting her past, and then disappeared into a purple light.

end of dream

Nintai (now adult and back into reality) slowly opened her tear filled eyes, and wiped them on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Now I remember…"

Nintai slowly stood up and walked out of her cabin and into the night.

"Mommy…" Nintai jumped up onto the roof of the cabin and sobbed.

Inside the cabin

Inu's dream

"Choose Inuyasha, Kikyou, or Kagome." A dark voice emerged from the sky.

Inuyasha started to panick.

"I can't chose, I just can't!"

"Choose now Inuyasha or I will kill them both!" The dark voice rumbled.

" I CHOSE…

end of dream

Inuyasha slowly awoke because of his sensitive nose. 'Wow, what a weird dream…' Then Inuyasha noticed why he was awoken. He smelt tears. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Kagome sleeping on her futon with Shippo. He looked at Kagome, and could tell she was troubled. She had gone to sleep before everyone else, saying she had a headache. She kept silent the rest of the night. Just laying in her sleeping bag. Even in her sleep, she looked so…sad.

'Kagome, what are you thinking about…is it true what Kikyou said? Do I love you?'

He was then snapped out of his thoughts, wanting to figure out who had been crying. He looked around the rest of the cabin. He saw Miroku sitting up and sleeping cautiously, and Sango snuggled up to Kirara.

Then he noticed the empty futon. He went up to it and sniffed it. Yep, that was defiantly the salty smell of tears. Inuyasha's keen ears then sensed someone crying. He followed the sound outside and onto the roof. There he saw it. Nintai was crying.

Inuyasha…not knowing what to do in this situation, just plainly said…

"Hey, uh, shouldn't you be back in the cabin resting? You did lose a lot of blood you know…" Nintai looked up with him with her empty green eyes.

"You're Inuyasha, right? Well um…I'm fine, just, leave me alone!" She yelled at the puppy hanyou (A/N: puppy ).

"FINE I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Just as he was about to leave, he heard Nintai talking in a shaky voice.

"I…I remember now." Inuyasha turned around in curiosity.

"Remember what?"

Nintai sighed.

"Well, very long story, would you like to hear?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded and sat down across from Nintai.

"I was born from a great priestess and a demon. My Father, who was half dog demon half wolf demon, which explains my wolf tail and dog ears, mated to the Priestess. I had a good life, until I turned 4. That's when my Father was killed. My Father was killed by his Father, who is my grandfather, because he fell in love with a mortal. But my grandfather would not dare mess with my Mommy, she was far too powerful for him to handle. But my Mommy found out about my Daddy's death, so she killed my Grandfather." Nintai hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. "We both missed Daddy very much."

Nintai's talking voice was still very shaky, and Inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes, because this story reminded him of his own past life.

"Anyway, one day, when I was five, my Mommy took me out deep into the forest, and told me that I had to leave her. She said she had to go fight with many demons, and that it would not be safe for me to stay with her. I cried and cried, but she finally decided that what was best for me would be to forget my past. She erased my memory and sent me 500 years into the future, where I was found on the street and was adopted."

Inuyasha had both of his ears perked up in interest (A/N: ears…so…soft touches).

"Well, what happened after that?"

"Nothing really. Except…well…I am not ready to talk about it yet. It is to painful to think about…" Then Nintai started sobbing. Of course, she was thinking of Kakaru. Of course, Inuyasha did not know what to do in this situation, so he did the only thing he could do, try to give comforting words.

"Nintai, my past is like yours. Both my Mother and Father were killed in battle, and I was driven out of my village for being a half-demon…"Inuyasha continued on to the whole story from Sesshomaru to Kikyou to being pinned to a tree for 50 years to Kagome coming out of the well to Naraku (A/N: you all know the story…).

Nintai let out a little sniffle.

"Wow Inuyasha, you had it as hard as I did. You know, it's nice talking to you about this stuff, you know, hanyou to hanyou." Inuyasha blushed and started to scratch the back of his head. "Well yea, I, Um…"

Nintai interrupted.

"You really do love Kagome, don't you?"

That's when Inuyasha's sensitive side disappeared.

"I love Kikyou, I owe my life to her. I will never stop loving her. Got that?" He said those words in a monotone voice, no emotion. Deep down inside, he knew he loved Kagome.

Nintai sweatdropped.

"Hehehe, got it."

Just then, something popped into Inuyasha's head.

"Nintai, what was your Mother's name?"

"Huh? Oh, her name was Midorkio."

Midoriko was Nintai's Mother.


	6. Chapter 6: Resurrecion

Chapter 6: Resurrection

Inuyasha gasped.

"Midoriko, the most powerful priestess that ever lived, the one that made the Shikon No Tama is your Mother!" Inuyasha practically screamed, almost loud enough to wake the others.

"one, yes, two, what the hell is the shikon no tama, and three, isn't that what I just said?" Nintai replied annoyingly.

"Oh shuddup, but, wouldn't this make you a…quarter wolf, quarter dog, half miko?"

"Good puppy!" Nintai pet Inuyasha.

"Hey I am not a dog!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well, you're half dog."

"Dog DEMON!"

"Whatever…I'm not in the mood for an argument. Lets get some sleep so we're not tired in the morning. You can tell me what that jewel thing is then. My brain is too full for any more explanations" Nintai then jumped off the roof.

"Heh, I guess bein' a hanyou is new to you. Hanyous don't NEED sleep, boy you got a lot of word to do." Inuyasha laughed.

"Well then how about you train me, since you seem to be the 'expert hanyou'" She said sarcasticly.

"Sure, why not, if you can handle the training."

"Inuyasha, did I not mention to you that I am a 3rd degree black belt? Been takin' it for 8 years…I'm used to hard training. I'm sure I can handle it. No problem."

Inuyasha thought to himself 'what is a black belt? I'll ask Kagome...'

"Heh, have it your way, you can go sleep, I'm staying here. Training starts tomorrow."

"Gotcha!" Nintai said as she walked back into the cabin to get some sleep. Inuyasha stayed on the roof. Nintai must be extremely powerful, being the daughter of Midoriko herself. He just wouldn't admit it to her, being the stubborn hanyou he is. Inuyasha still couldn't sleep…still thinking of the choice he had to make between Kikyou and Kagome. How could he chose…

Inside the cabin Nintai lay awake. She was glad she had a friend like Inuyasha, but still could not sleep because of the pain that Kakaru put her through. A soft tear rolled down her forest green eye.

Back with Hiretsukan (haven't seen him in a while)

Hiretsukan was lying in a futon, resting his head in his hand while eating an apple.

"Hah, life is good. Midoriko, dead. Nintai, dead. Kakaru, dead. There is no need to even check if Nintai is dead, for sure she could not handle my most powerful demon." Hiretsukan chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, a humongous beam of blue light emerged from the sky and struck right in front of Hiretsukan. The blue burst of energy made Hiretsukan fly back into the wall of his room, his grey eyes becoming large with fear. The blue light surrounded the room, and in the middle of it, was a woman with long black hair and deep hazel eyes. On her forehead were four dots in the formation of a triangle. The woman wore a priestess kimono (A/N: like kikyou and kaede's) with armor on it, and two large wings emerged from her back.

"Mi-Midoriko. Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were-dead." Hiretsukan stuttered in fear.

"Hiretsukan, you are nothing but a fool. Trying to kill my beautiful daughter. You couldn't have possibly thought that you could kill her, did you?" Midoriko spoke in a soft voice, far too kind, which sent chills down Hiretsukan's spine.

" MIDORIKO, HOW DID YOU-WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"How did I come back to earth you ask? I am nothing but a warrior angel. I just can't believe you would try to kill my daughter. She is not that week. Remember this, Hiretsukan, she is the daugher of I, Midoriko. Her will and heritage is too strong to be killed by a mere snake demon. You will never defeat her, Hiretsukan."

"Midoriko, you are dead, there is nothing you can do from stopping me to kill your daughter. I can create far stronger demons, or I could kill her myself. Her soul is now much weaker, knowing that her love tried to murder her. And...aren't you still battling those demons...in the shikon jewel?" Hiretsukan spoke to Midoriko, no longer afraid of her. Midoriko smiled.

"Hiretsukan, you can try to kill my daughter. But you will not succeed. You are so cold as to kill your own son. You do know that I do have the power to bring him back to this earth…and while the shikon jewel is shattered, I am free until it is repaired." Hiretsukan interrupted, forgetting what she said about the shikon jewel.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, I KILLED MY SON AND HE SHALL BURN IN HELL!" He was infuriated.

"Tsk tsk. You believed that your son would go to hell. You are more foolish than I thought. What you did to Kakaru was evil, he can not enter heaven knowing what you did, and unable to fix it. I am bringing him back to this earth!"

Midoriko then raised her hands and a beam of pink light bursted into the air, and a soul came down into the palms of her hands. She slowly brought it down to the ground and closed her eyes and yelled, "YOMIGAE KAKARU! HIRETSUKAN YOU CANNOT KILL KAKARU, HE IS ALREADY DEAD, HE ONLY LEAVES THIS EARTH WHEN NINTAI IS TRUELY HAPPY!"

Then a blinding light flashed and there stood a boy with blond hair and red streaks. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, his hair covering his left eye.He looked up and matched his stormy blue eyes with those of his father's.

"Hello Father."


	7. Chapter 7: Kakaru's Misson and Nintai's ...

Chapter 7: Kakaru's Mission and Nintai's Training

"Ka-Kakaru!" Hiretsukan muttered. Kakaru lifted up his hand.

"Father…I…I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING NINTAI!" An energy blast was forming up in his hand, when he felt Midoriko touch his shoulder.

"Kakaru, you will have you're chance to get back at you're Father. Right now, you need to tend to Nintai." Kakaru turned around to face Midoriko. Midoriko sent a pink powder at Hiretsukan that knocked him out.

"That'll keep him down for the time being. Kakaru, let me explain what I have done to you and why you are alive again. You are alive as a spirit, you cannot be killed, you will only leave this earth when you believe Nintai is truly happy. If you stay any longer then that, the demons of hell will drag you down with them. Kakaru, I want you to give Nintai this sword."

Mirodiko handed a thin sword to Kakaru.

"This is the KenSonbou, the Sword of Destiny. I want you to give this to Nintai. It will help her discover her true powers. Kakaru, you need to help Nintai get over you. She loved you with her life. You need to help her figure out that she needs to love again, and that you did not betray her. She already knows of her past, I sent her a dream about that."

"But I don't want her to love again! I want to be with her! Me! No one else!"

"Kakaru, do you want to be selfish and make her sad? Or do you want her to have a new life and be happy?"

There was a short silence.

"Wow, I see what you mean. I want Nintai to be happy. I love her so much, that is all I want for her. Even if it's with someone else." Kakaru's crimson eyes had the look of sadness in them.

"That is very sweet Kakaru. I want you to know that I brought you down to earth in you're demon form, so there is proof of the truth for Nintai. And Kakaru, Nintai needs to defeat you're Father. He was the one to send those demons at me and cause me to be trapped inside the shikon jewel. Nintai needs to defeat him, for me. Fate will help you find her. Good luck Kakaru. I will see you again in heaven."

And that's when Midoriko disappeared into the night's sky.

Kakaru turned around to look at his Father.

"Father I will get you back for causing all of this trouble. Nintai will kill you for me."

Kakaru turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a grey haori shirt and white pants. And of course, he was in his snake demon form. Blonde hair and bangs covering his left eye with red streaks, and pointy ears. He also had his crimson eyes.

"Well I guess I should start searching for Nintai. I would go to the end of the earth for her."

He then walked out of the castle, in search of his love.

Back with Nintai

"YOU WERE MIDORIKO'S DAUGHTER?" Sango screamed.

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Why do I get this everytime I say that" Nintai was extremely annoyed.

"Do you know what happened after she sent you back to my time Nintai?"

"No, I don't. Please tell me." Kaeda started the legend.

"Midoriko was the most powerful priestess of the Fuedal era. When the time for battle had come, she dressed herself in miko robes and old armor, and wielding only a single sword, she began battling countless demons. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons she fought formed into one. When this demon got Midoriko in it's jaws, Midoriko used the rest of her powers to force something out of her chest. That something was the Shikon Jewel, or jewel of four souls. She imprisoned herself inside the jewel, along with the demon. The battle still goes on inside the jewel."

After hearing the story, Nintai looked down at the floor.

"This is why my mama sent me to the future. She knew a battle was soon to come, that she might not of survived. She was afraid that after the demon might of devoured her, she would come after me, too. She only wanted my safety. I just wish I could see her one more time."

Kagome walked over to Nintai and put a hand on her back.

"There, there. I'm sure Midoriko would want you to be strong for her."

"You know what? You're right Kagome. My Mother wouldn't want me to become depressed and weep over her. She would want me to be strong." She then stood up and faced Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I am ready to start my training. I want to continue my Mother's greatness. Kagome, I will need you're help too, since you are a priestess and all. And Sango, I'm sure you have great skills as a demon slayer. And Miroku…well…um…I'm not really a monk or anything…"

Miroku just siged. "I understand."

"Um, well, I'm kind of in training for being a priestess too, Nintai. So I'm afraid I can't help you much. Have Kaede help you. Maybe she can help both of us! Kaede, is that alright with you?"

"Of course, me child. Which training would you like to start first Nintai?"

"Um, I guess priestess training. I will need more energy for my other training with Inuyasha and Sango."

"Wonderful. Nintai, Kagome, come with me and you can help me gather medicinal herbs."

"HEY WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" growled an angry hanyou.

"Whatever keeps you busy, Inuyasha." Kaede replyed. Inuyasha then eyed a certain kitsune. He gave a low chuckle.

"Hey, Inuyasha why are you looking at me like that? AAAAAHHHH!"

Inuyasha started chasing Shippou around, just because he had nothing better to do. Sango and Miroku just sweatdropped.

"Lady Sango, we are alone in this hut..." Sango felt a hand on her rear and SLAAAAP

"HENTAI! I'm taking a walk." Sango went out to walk in the forest, and since Miroku had nothing better to do, he followed her.

With Kagome and Nintai

"Kagome and Nintai, please brew these herbs while I go gather some more."

Kaede left the hut to go get some more herbs. Kagome then started a conversation.

"So, Nintai, since you're from my time, where did you live?"

"Tokyo."

"What school did you go to?"

"Rumiko High. I am still in 9th grade."

"Oh really, me too! Wow, it's so weird having someone that lives in the modern time like I do back here in the feudal era."

"Yea, I kind of miss the modern time. I miss my iPod, my friends, and my job."

"You have a job at you're age? What do you do?"

"I am an instructor in Tae Kwon Do. I'm there 10 hours a week. I really enjoyed it, I have a lot of friends there."

"What belt are you?"

"3rd Degree black, been taking it for 8 years now."

"You must miss the modern time. I wonder if you could come back with me sometime."

"That would be awesome!"

"So Nintai, did you have a boyfriend?" Tears started to swell up in Nintai's eye's. She left her brew and went outside to sit down, speechless.

"Nintai, where are you going, are you OK?" That's when Nintai just brokedown and cried into Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh Kagome, I did have a boyfriend. His name was Kakaru."


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Promise

Warning: There isn't a lemon in this chapter, but it is tangy!

Please review!

Chapter 8: Broken Promises and Powers Discovered

"There, there." Kagome cooed.

"Ka-Kagome I loved him! He betrayed me that baka!" Nintai choked on her tears as she was talking.

"That's horrible! Nintai, don't mind me asking, but, what did he do to betray you." Nintai sniffled a little bit and dried off her tears. She then lifted her head off of Kagome's shoulder and started to talk.

"Me and Kakaru were best friends ever since elementary school. We would do everything together. He would always protect me and he was there whenever I needed a shoulder to lean on. My life was hard since I had foster parents. He would always come to my house to comfort me. One time he…

Flashback

A 15 year old Nintai sat in her bed while she was hugging her pillow and crying.

"I want my real Mom." She sobbed. The thunder crashed outside and the lightning lit up the whole sky. Just then, she heard a someone open her window.

"Probably the wind."

She sat up on her bed to go close her window, when she felt strong arms come around her waist. She knew who it was so she just hugged him back.

"Kakaru why am I here? Where are my parents, I am not meant to be here! I should just die!" Kakaru pushed Nintai back from him.

"Nintai I never want to here you say that ever again! Do you know how much you mean to me?" Nintai just stared at him puzzled.

"Nintai do you understand? I came here because, I love you!" Kakaru then pulled Nintai into a sweet kiss. Nintai put her hands on his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Nintai was surprised at the feeling of kissing Kakaru. She loved the sweet taste of his lips. She wanted more. She pulled him on top of her on the bed, when they finally parted from the kiss. They stared into eachothers eyes.

"Kakaru, I love you too. I have always felt the same way. We have been friends for so long. You have always been there for me. Please never leave me."

"I will never leave your side. I will always be there to protect you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They then broke into another deep kiss. Kakaru rolled next to Nintai on the bed and embraced her in his arms. He then kissed her on the forehead.

In his mind he thought 'I will never let my Father harm Nintai, I have fallen in love with her and he can't stop that.'

They then both fell into a peaceful sleep.

End Flashback

After telling that story, Nintai was silent again. But then she continued to speak.

"The day after that, on my 16th birthday, I went out to sit on the roof of my house at night. I just needed time to think to myself.

I sat on the roof of my house, just looking at the moon. I looked behind me and saw Kakaru starring at me. I asked him what he was doing here, but he just stood there with no emotion. I knew something was wrong. He told me to come with him. I started to panic, I asked him where he was taking me, but then he threw me over his shoulders and his eyes turned blood red. Fangs came out of his mouth and he grew red streaks.

I was scared. The one who had promised to protect me was the one hurting me. I asked him what he was doing with me, but figuring that he wasn't listening to me, I escaped from his grasp. I landed on the roof, and felt betrayed. I told him I wouldn't let whatever was happening to him happen. I told him I loved him, and walked up to him. But then he grabbed me into a forceful hug.

He called me a foolish miko and told me he never loved me, and that he never will. He then told me to come with him to my death. I started to cry. Before I knew it, I was in the feudal era, in a forest with a barrier around it. I looked into his eyes and then he left me there to die with a snake demon. I don't know what happened then, because I passed out, and then I woke up and was here, a hanyou, and I remembered all of my past."

Kagome looked at Nintai. Her eyes had sorrow in them.

"Listen, Nintai, I don't think that was the real Kakaru. I think something possessed him and caused him to do that."

"But what if I never see him again!"

"You will! He promised you he would always protect you and I assure you he will keep that promise!"

"Thanks Kagome. You know, you and Inuyasha would make a great couple yourselves…"

"Inuyasha loves Kikyou, not me. That is all I have to say."

Nintai grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome you know he loves you! He just hasn't let Kikyou go yet! He will, I am believing you when you say that Kakaru will come back, now you have to believe me."

"Whatever…"

Kagome walked back into the hut to brew her herbs, in deep thought.

"I will get Inuyasha and Kagome together somehow, they are meant to be together. Even though I have known them for a short time, I can tell that they are in love." Nintai muttered quietly to herself. Then she walked back into the hut to brew the rest of her herbs.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the Future

hapter 9: Back to the Future!

Nintai took Kagome's words. Kakaru would come back, and she needed to forget about him for now. She needed to act normal.

Little Shippou was sitting in a tree hiding behind a branch.

"I hope he doesn't find me he-AAAAAAHHHHHHH INUYASHA! HELP ME KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"

"HAHA I GOTCHA NOW TWIRP!"

Inuyasha was holding Shippou by his tail and standing on the highest branch of the tree. And was shaking Shippou over the branch.

"HAHAHA KAGOME ISN'T HERE SHE IS TRAINING!"

Just then, Kagome walked out of Kaede's hut and so Inuyasha…he was in so much shock that Shippou managed to get away and hop back down the tree…before Inuyasha could say anything…

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

A red streak came crashing down the ground, leaving the mark of a hanyou.

Nintai fell on the floor holding her stomach, laughing, as did Shippou. Kaede just sweatdropped. Inuyasha just layed there, twitching.

All of the sudden walking back from the forest came a furious Sango with one hand on her hip and her other hand dragging the ear of a monk.

"Sango what did he do to you?" questioned Kagome.

"I was taking a walk in the forest, THINKING I was alone, when I felt a hand on my rear and I was so surprised that I whacked him with my boomerang. I knelt down to see if he was okay because he seemed knocked out when he lifted his hand up and touched by breast!" Sango was know blushing furiously.

"OW, SANGO, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT'S THE HAND! THE HAND! JUST LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"SHUT UP MONK WHACK"

Sango slapped Miroku and the cheek so hard that he fell straight down across the Inuyasha. There was a pile of men laying there and twitching.

This caused Nintai to laugh even harder.

"SAY IT AGAIN KAGOME SAY IT AGAIN!"

"I can only say it when he's a bad dog…"

"I AM NOT A DOG!" came a muffled voice from the ground.

"Half…"

Nintai just had a laugh attack.

Kagome and Sango just starred at the now crying out of laughter Nintai and shippou, the ground's new koiboto Inuyasha, the knocked out Miroku, and the

"I say we go inside and get some tea while we wait for them to…recover." Said Sango.

"Great idea…hey right now would actually be a great time for me to go back to my era to get a few things since Inuyasha wouldn't DARE try to stop me now." She eyed the hanyou who was now pushing the drooling Miroku off of him.

"Well actually Kagome, it would be okay for you to go home for one day because I have to train Nintai. We'll have a day off from looking at shards." Inuyasha really didn't want Kagome to leave, but he needed time to think, without Kagome OR Kikyou there.

"Reallly, Inuyasha, you're going to let me leave just like that?"

"Yea, I'm okay with it." Kagome was devastated (A/N: spelling?). She figured that since Inuyasha didn't need her there, he just needed her to detect jewel shards. He didn't care for her. Kagome was deeply hurt. It took all of her strength to keep from bursting out in tears right there.

"Well okay, I'll be back by sunset tomorrow. Ja ne minna." Kagome grabbed her big yellow backpack and ran to the well, and as soon as she jumped in, she burst out in tears.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was somehow hurt, but he didn't realize that he had hurt her until she jumped down the well, and he couldn't just go running after her like a little baby.

Nintai finally stood up, clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Hey Inuyasha, where did Kagome go?"

"She went back to her time to get a few things."

"WHAT, I needed some stuff from that time though! Come on Inuyasha take me to the well I need to get some stuff!" Nintai grabbed Inuyasha's haori sleeve and dragged him towards the well.

Nintai was Inuyasha's savior. Now he could go back to get Kagome without a lame excuse!

Nintai looked over her shoulder and shouted to Kaede, Sango, and the stirring Miroku and shouted, "We'll be back tomorrow morning!"

"WHAT we're staying there overnight?"

"Oh quit your crying Inuyasha, I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Inuyasha just huffed. But the truth was, he really didn't mind. Inuyasha crouched down in front of Nintai.

"Get on my back, we'll go a lot faster."

"Inuyasha you're forgetting something."

"I am?" Inuyasha scratched his head, puzzled.

"I'm a hanyou you baka!"

"Oh yea, hey wanna race?"

"Hah, sure why not, I'll kick your ass!"

"Sorry Nintai, looks like I'm already doing that to you!" Inuyasha said as he got a headstart.

"CHEATER!" Nintai dashed after Inuyasha.

They both arrived at the well at the same time panting.

"Tie." Breathed Nintai.

"Next time…"

"In you're dreams puppy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"'Hehehe…"

Inuyasha and Nintai jumped into the well. A purple light surrounded them as they were being transported to the future.

"Wow, this is really beautiful!"

"Yea, you get used to it."

Inuyasha and Nintai landed on the other side of the well. Nintai quickly jumped out of the well and ran out. She put her arms up in the air and stretched them out.

"AH, it feels good to be in this time again! Let's go get Kagome, let's see if I can sniff out her scent. Ah ha got it! But her scent is mixed with water and salt…"

"Oh no…"

Nintai and Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's window and peeked in, they saw her on her bed, hugging her pillow and crying.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO THE FUEDAL ERA EVER AGAIN!"Kagome screemed

Outside the window, Nintai looked at Inuyasha.

"What did you do to her?" She whispered harshly. She pushed him lightly. He wobbled and fell off the ledge of Kagome's window. The sound made a big boom.

"What was that?" Kagome walked to her window and saw Nintai.

"Nintai! I, uh….what are you doing here?"

Nintai walked into Kagome's room.

"I wanted to come get some of my stuff and bring it back to the feudal era with me. Kagome, why are you crying?"

"Oh, I, uh, you see I'm very clumbsy so I kinda, sorta, walked into the wall and hit my nose! You know what they say when you hit your nose you can't help but cry (A/N: I hate when that happens!) hehehehe…" kagome nervously laughed. Nintai raised an eyebrow. Kagome was a bad lyer.

"Okay Kagome, whatever you say." Nintai plopped down on Kagome's bed.

"Wait a second, Nintai how did you get here?"

"Oh yea I forgot! Woops…"

Just as Nintai was saying that, an angry hanyou appeared at Kagome's window.

"Nintai…that…hurt…oh hey Kagome."

"Hi?"

Nintai just laughed nervously. Inuyasha came into Kagome's room and sat on Kagome's chair at her desk.

"So, you guys wanna go back to my house? My room is in my basement, it's basically like an apartment. I have my own laptop, TV, refrigerator, everything down there! I also have an air bed from America, it's really cool. We could sleep there tonight?"

Inuyasha didn't understand half the words Nintai said.

"Wait you guys aren't going back to the feudal era tonight?"

"Nope, we decided to stay here. Well I did, but Inuyasha doesn't mind, do you Inuyasha?"

"I guess not…" Nintai interrupted.

"Cool a sleepover! Inuyasha we can wait until tomorrow to train. Let's walk to my house!"

'She used to be so depressed when we first met Nintai, now she is so happy.' thought Inuyasha.

Before anyone could say anything, Nintai lept out of Kagome's house and into the streets.

"NINTAI WAIT!" She heard Kagome scream from her window.

Nintai turned her head to look back at Kagome, but shrugged her shoulders. Just then, a little girl walked by and pointed at Nintai.

"Mommy look that lady has doggy ears!"

Sweatdrop…


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepover!

Chapter 10: Sleepover

On the way to Nintai's house, Kagome packed some stuff and rode on Nintai's back. She seemed awkwardly silent, still sad from what Inuyasha had said to her. Inuyasha had also got that note, so he followed behind them. Kagome had not talked much since Inuyasha and Nintai had come to her house. Then they arrived at Nintai's house.

"Wow Nintai, you're house is huge!" exclaimed the no longer silent Kagome.

"Yea, it's pretty big I guess. My parents are both CEOs. They always travel places, I hardly ever see them. They're in America right now. They always go there." Nintai said.

"So you have the whole house to yourself?" said Kagome.

"Well I do have a brother, but he's in college. He might be home now, because he comes home on the weekends. I guess we'll find out when we go in."

They all walked into Nintai's gates. She was at the door and about to enter the code when she realized something.

"Wait a second, I'm a hanyou, how will I explain this to my brother? I can explain my hair and I can tell him I have colored contacts in, and just wear a hat. But what about the fangs and claws?" said Nintai in a panicked voice. Kagome put her hand on her chin and thought, so did Inuyasha.

"Um, maybe you could pretend you were in the school play and say they had to glue fangs to your teeth and die your hair and stuff..." Kagome said unsure of her self.

"Good idea...but what about the claws?" asked Nintai

"Just tell him they're fake?" Asked Inuyasha, who finally had a say in the discussion.

"Oh well he isn't too smart I'll just say that. Let's go in now." said Nintai.

They all walked into the large mansion. The room that they had just walked into had blue lights above it, in little bubble shaped things. The carpet was black and there was a spiral staircase in the front. To the left there was a mirror.

"Wow you're house is beautiful Nintai!"

"Thanks Kagome. Follow me, if I know my brother he'll be in the TV room watching sports."

They all walked in to a contemporary kitchen and went to the right. They entered a door and there, on a lime green couch in front of an HDTV, sat Nintai's brother.

"GOOOOOOOOAL!" he screamed loudly as he stood up and walked over to Kagome. He picked her up and spun her around, not even aware of the fact that he didn't know her or that his sister and Inuyasha had just gotten home.

"IKEMEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BAKA?" screamed Nintai. Ikemen set Kagome down and looked at her for a second. He blushed and turned away.

"Sorry...hehehe...hey Nintai you look different!" said Ikemen. Ikemen had shaggy dirty blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. He wore his old high school's sports jacket and some baggy jean pants. He also had a piercing in his left ear.

"Yea, um I was in a school play and they had to make me look like this." Nintai said with her hands in her pockets.

"Niiiiice. Cool fangs! They look so real!"

"Yea..." Nintai said looking down at the floor.

"Anyways, this is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. They're erm, my friends from school."

"Nice to meet you!" He shook hands with Kagome, then Inuyasha. But then he freaked out.

"WOA man what's wrong with your hands?"

"I, uh, you see..." Inuyasha started.

"He has a disease!" Interrupted Nintai. Inuyasha sighed out of relief.

"Oh, is it contagious?" Ikemen asked nervously.

"No, it's not contagious." replied Nintai for Inuyasha.

"So, anyway, where's Kakaru, I haven't seen him for a while?"

Kagome suddenly gasped. Inuyasha was just confused.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Nintai looked down at the floor, a huge lump in her throat, a little tear trickling down her cheek.

"He's not here right now." she said with no emotion as she managed to get out of her mouth without crying. Inuyasha just looked confused. Kagome looked like she felt bad for Nintai.

"Listen Nintai, I'm sorry if Kakaru broke up with you. You will find someone new. No matter how long it takes you..." he was interrupted. Nintai broke down crying again. Ikemen threw his arms around his little sister.

"But Ikemen I don't want someone new I love him! Even if he did betray me I want him and no one else!" she sobbed freely.

"Let's go in a different room." whispered Kagome as she tugged Inuyasha's haori.

"He cheated on you? I'm sure there is some explanation. That is very unlike him. Nintai if I know Kakaru, and I do know him, he will get back with you. You two are meant for each other. Every time I saw you to together you were so happy and loving. Even when you two were best friends, I knew you two would one day get together."

Nintai looked up at her brother with teary eyes. His words were so soothing. She never knew he could be such a sweetheart. She had to forget about Kakaru for now, and focus on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Thanks Ikemen, you're right. But listen. Tonight I want to help Inuyasha and Kagome get together. I know they love each other but Kagome thinks that Inuyasha is in love with someone else when he really isn't. He thinks he is too but he isn't. And the girl that he likes..." Ikemen put his hand over Nintai mouth.

"Ok Nintai, I understand. They love each other blah blah blah that's all the info I need. Hey, I know, we should go swimming!"

"Yea we should! Come on lets go see Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Oh yea and Nintai...one more thing..."

"Yea?"

"What's up with Inuyasha's outfit?"

"Eh, he's in the play too. We had practice after school and we didn't have time to change."

"Oh, OK."

They both walked out of the TV room and into the kitchen. Kagome was sitting on one of the stools next to the bar counter and Inuyasha was laying on the couch. They looked like they hadn't spoken to each other. Ikemen grinned. This would be a challenge.

"Nintai, are you all right?" asked a concerned Kagome.

"Yea I'm fine now." She looked at Ikemen and smiled. "How about we all go for a swim? We have an indoor pool in the basement next to my room.

"Sure I guess that would be fun." answered Kagome.

"Cool! Inuyasha you can come with me and I can find you some swim trunks of mine to borrow."

"OK." Inuyasha went with Ikemen to his room upstairs and Kagome went with Nintai to her room downstairs. Nintai rummaged threw her doors to try to find a cute bikini.

"Hey, Kagome, why did you run off back to this time today. I know when I saw you crying it wasn't because you bumped your nose. There was a different reason, what was it?" Kagome made a heavy sigh before she answered.

"Inuyasha usually tries to keep me from going home. I always hated it. He would never let me leave. He would always say that we needed to look for more jewel shards and that I didn't have time to go back to my time. I started to think after a while that Inuyasha didn't want me to go back to my time not just because of the jewel shards, but because he wanted my company. So it kind of made me feel good, until today he made me think different. He told I could go back because we didn't need to look for jewel shards. That's all he needs me for, now I know. He just needs me to look for those stupid good for nothing shards!" Kagome yelled angrily. She stomped on the floor and held back tears. She plopped down on one of Nintai's giant beanbags. Nintai sat beside her on another one.

"Listen Kagome, I know that you think that's all he wants you for, but he did come back today, didn't he?"

"Yea but..."

"He came back without putting up a fuss or anything. I didn't even have to argue with him to take me back! There was pure concern in his eyes. I think he wanted to let you go home because it was what YOU wanted. But right when you left, he realized he made a mistake." There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Wow Nintai, I never thought about it like that. Thanks, I feel a lot better, now let me see the cute bathing suit you picked out for me!" Nintai smirked and held up a bikini. It was a blue bikini with little pink hearts imprinted all over it. The bottoms had ties on the side and the top was a halter. (A/N: to see the bathing suit, go to victoriassecret. com/swim and it's the first one there.) Kagome nervously laughed.

"Hehe, um, Nintai, don't you think that's a bit small for me? The only bathing suits I've ever worn were once pieces and tankinis, but never a bikini. I don't think I can..." Nintai interrupted.

"Oh shut up Kagome you're sexy and you know it. My Mom got this for me in America. You're wearing it. And I know you want to look good for Inuyasha..."

"SHUT UP!" Kagome threw a pillow at Nintai, but she caught it.

"Sorry hun, fast reflexes. Now hurry up and get you're bathing suit on." Kagome and Nintai quickly got their bathing suits on. (victoriassecret. com/swim, click on bikinis then view all bikinis. It's the 19th one there. except Nintai's had boy brief bottoms).

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. The bathing suit was very revealing, yet she wouldn't admit it, but it looked good on her. She would just be embarrassed to show Inuyasha.

"Ready to go?" asked Nintai. Kagome sighed. She would have to show him sooner or later.

'Hey at least it wasn't Miroku, god she would die if she had to show him. Inuyasha would beat him to a pulp. Wait what am I saying, Inuyasha wouldn't care.' Kagome thought. Then something popped into her mind.

"Wait Nintai, what about you're ears?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yea, I'll just put my hair in a really tight high bun. My hair is so thick that it will cover them." She quickly put her hair up into a tight bun and grabbed two towels and headed out to the pool. When they walked in, they saw Ikemen chasing Inuyasha around. Kagome ran over to Kagome and hid behind her. He whispered in her ear.

"He wants me to take my hat off, what am I gonna do?" Kagome pointed to Nintai.

"What Nintai did." He looked over at Nintai and saw her hair?

"How?"

Kagome looked over at the Nintai yelling at Ikemen for chasing Inuyasha.

"Come with me I'll do it." Kagome still had a towel around her so Inuyasha did not see her in her bikini yet. But Inuyasha was in his swim trunks.

'He has such a nice body...wait SNAP OUT OF IT KAGOME' She blushed at her thoughts. Kagome brought Inuyasha into Nintai's room and sat him down on a chair. She took off his hat and started brushing his silver hair.

'His hair is so soft...KAGOME STOP!' she thought again.

She pulled the hair up and twirled it into a bun, so that you could not see his ears.

"There, how's that?"

"Well, besides the fact that I look like a girl, it's fine." Kagome giggled.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go back to the pool." Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the pool, and saw Ikemen and Nintai now having a water fight inside of the pool. The pool was kidney shaped with a diving board. Attached to the pool was a round hot tub.

Kagome started to take off her towel. She blushed very deeply when she saw him looking at her. He just stared at her.

'She-she's beautiful. I never realized it before...wow..wait a second it's Kagome I'm talking about here!' thought Inuyasha. He blushed at his thoughts. Ikemen and Nintai stopped their fighting. They knew what was going on. They both smirked.

Kagome started to take the steps into the pool, when she shivered right before she took the step where the water would touch her stomach. She shivered and jumped back. Inuyasha smirked.

"What's wrong Kagome? Scared of a little water?"

"Shut up Inuyasha it's cold!"

"Hah what a wimp." Inuyasha started to slowly approach Kagome. He suddenly dove out for her but she dodged him by moving to the side and ran back up the stairs of the pool. Inuyasha came back up at the surface of the pool and looked at Kagome. He smirked again and started to get out of the pool. Kagome started to run away. Inuyasha followed her and finally backed her into a corner.

"Whatcha gonna do now Kagome?" He started to slowly approach her, when she suddenly smirked. But Inuyasha smirked as well, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"You can't sit me Kagome, Ikemen's here." he said quietly. Kagome's face turned back to fear. Inuyasha picked kagome up and put her over his shoulder. Kagome kicked and screamed.

"AAAAAAH INUYASHA LET ME GO!"

"HAHHAHAHA!" he laughed as he jumped into the pool with Kagome. Inuyasha came to the surface first and started laughing. He looked at Ikemen and Nintai who were now sitting in the hot tub and clapping at the entertainment Inuyasha was giving them. Kagome then came up to the surface and spit water at Inuyasha. He just looked shocked.

"Inuyasha. Do you know. How cold it is." She said shivering and holding herself. Then, she all of the sudden jumped up and pushed Inuyasha's head underwater and started tackling him under the water. They both came up to take a break and were breathing heavily.

"Come on Kagome, let's call it truce." said a panting Inuyasha.

"Fine, but just because I'm used to the temperature now." she said. They shook hands on the deal. Then Ikemen and Nintai came up to them.

"Guys that was very entertaining I must say, I got a great snapshot with my underwater camera of Inuyasha in the air with Kagome over his shoulders!" said Ikemen.

"Hey wanna have a chicken fight?" asked Nintai.

"Sure!" said Ikemen and Kagome in unison.

"Wait, I don't see any chickens..." said a confused Inuyasha. Everyone laughed.

"No Inuyasha, a chicken fight is when you get four people together. They each group up in groups of two. On of the partners from one of the groups gets on their partner's shoulders, same with the other group. Then the two people on top of their partner try to knock each other down. I'll be with Ikemen, we are undefeatable!" explained Nintai.

"Hah, in your dreams. I'll kick your ass!" said Kagome.

"Well let's just find out Miss Kagome." said Ikemen.

"It's on!" Said Kagome. Kagome got on Inuyasha shoulders and Nintai got on Ikemen's.

"Ready?" asked Nintai.

"Let's do it!" answered Kagome. Kagome and Nintai clasped hands and started to battle, each pushing quite hard. Nintai smirked and let go of Kagome's hands while she was pushing. She lost her balance, but Inuyasha caught her balance.

"Nice trick Nintai but I've seen it before." said Kagome.

"Well then it seems like I have a challenge after all." said Nintai.

They both clasped hands again and pushed. This went on for about 5 minutes. They both let go of each other and were panting heavily.

"Kagome my neck hurts!"

"Inuyasha don't give in now I'm going to beet her!"

"Getting weak Inuyasha?" asked Ikemen.

"What? Never!" Inuyasha went forward again and Kagome and Nintai clasped hands. Kagome decided it was time to use her ultimate move. She smirked as she let go of Nintai's hands and started tickling her under her arms.

"Ah Ha ha! Kago-haha-me stop-hahha-it!" Kagome kept tickling and then tickled her stomach. Nintai fell forward and Kagome cheered.

"Woohoo! We won! You can let me down now Inuyasha." Inuyasha flipped Kagome back and she stood up. She walked over to Nintai

"Nintai, good game. It was a great fight."

"Yea, if only I weren't so ticklish!"

"Hah yea really. What do you want to do now?"

"Hey I think me and Inuyasha should have a dive contest!" said Ikemen.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, I take a dive off the diving board and do some kind of trick, and you have to do the same thing." explained Ikemen. He got out of the pool and walked over to the diving board.

"Unless of course...you're scared I will beet you."

"What? Of course not now go already!" said Inuyasha. Kagome and Nintai went into the hot tub to watch.

"Here I go!" Said Ikemen. He jumped up and did a perfect dive. He swam to the surface and up to Inuyasha.

"That was just for starters. Go ahead Inuyasha!"

"I'm going." Inuyasha went up to the diving board. He ran and jumped, and did a perfect dive! Even though he had never been on a diving board before, from all his fighting he knew how to do many things without practice. He swam up to the surface to Ikemen.

"Not bad Inuyasha, now I will have to get a little tougher. Can you do a back dive?" Ikemen did a back dive.

"That? Of course I can do a little trick like that!"

Inuyasha went back up there and did a perfect back dive. This went on for a while. Next a somersault then a dive, then a back flip then a dive, double somersault, triple back flip, can-openers, logs, all of that. Inuyasha just finished his log dive when he came to the surface and up to Ikemen panting.

"Ok Inuyasha, this is the final trick I will do. A quadruple front flip, twist around, and go into a back dive."

Ikemen walked up to the diving board. He took a deep breath.

"You can do it Ikemen!" cheered Nintai.

Ikemen walked up to the edge of the diving board. He jumped. one somersault, two somersaults, three somersaults, four, twist and back dive just in the nick of time. Kagome and Nintai clapped loudly.

"Great job Ikemen! That was awesome!" screamed Kagome.

"Thanks! Your turn Inuyasha." Inuyasha got out of the water. He walked up to the diving board, took a deep breath, and jumped. one somersault, two somersault, three four! He then twisted...but only halfway and then fell in the water. Inuyasha lost. He swam up to the surface.

"Good try Inuyasha. That was a good job for your first time, it took me 3 months of dive practice to learn how to do that!" said Ikemen.

"Thanks." He looked over to the girls. "You guys comin' back in?"

"Coming!" screamed Nintai.

"Hey, let's play marco polo!" said Kagome.

"Aw come on, that's a sissy game." said Ikemen.

"Yea." agreed Nintai.

"Aw come on, one game pleeeease?" she pleaded.

"Oh all right, who's it?" asked Ikemen.

"Inuyasha should be it!" said Kagome.

"Um, I guess I'll be 'it', but, how do you play?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's simple, you close you're eyes and scream out 'marco' and then all of us reply 'polo' and you have to try to catch one of us with your eyes closed. Understand?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, I understand." Inuyasha walked over the steps and everyone spread out. This wouldn't be as easy for him because his hair covered his years and the chlorine of the pool covered up everyone's scents.

"Marco" he called out.

"Polo!" everyone answered. This went on until Inuyasha cornered Kagome.

"Marco." he smirked as he said it.

"Polo..." Kagome said silently. He knew it was her. He was about to reach for her when she turned around and tried to get out of the pool. But his arms went around her waist and he caught her. He opened his eyes and put his head over a laughing Kagome's shoulder.

"Gotcha!" He said.

"Fine, you win. But let's get out of the pool now and watch a movie." said Kagome.

"Yea!" Agreed Nintai.

"Let's watch the American show Pirates of the Caribbean (A/N: omg my fave...)!" said Ikemen.

They all got out of the pool. Inuyasha went with Ikemen and Kagome went with Nintai. They all quickly showered and got in pajamas. Nintai's pajamas were simply checkered soft flannel pants and a baggy black t-shirt. Kagome wore matching pajamas. She had long pants with cows all over them and a tank top with a cow that said 'Moo!' on it. Inuyasha wore some of Ikemen's boxers and a white wife beater. Ikemen wore long sweat pants and a black muscle t-shirt. They all met up in the TV room. Kagome sat down on the lime green couch next to Inuyasha, and Nintai sat on a beanbag on the floor while Ikemen sat on one of the black chairs.

"Let's start the movie!" said Kagome. When they started it, Kagome had a little trouble explaining to Inuyasha that the pirates weren't real. They watched the movie until it was at the part where Elizabeth is getting chased by the ghosts.

"Hey Kagome I'm going to make some popcorn." Said Nintai.

"And I'm going to the bathroom." said Ikemen. Ikemen and Nintai left the room and started to talk as Nintai made popcorn.

"OK Ikemen, we're gonna pretend to fall asleep in the middle of the movies. We'll see if Inuyasha and Kagome talk then. Got it?" asked Nintai.

"Got it." answered Ikemen. They both went back into the room and Nintai sat down and passed the popcorn around for everyone to eat. When the movie ended, Kagome turned the TV off. She looked at Ikemen and Nintai.

"They're fast asleep...better wake them up." Said Kagome.

"Wait Kagome..." said Inuyasha.

"What is it?"

"I'm...sorry."

"For what?" Kagome sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"For earlier today..I didn't mean to make what I said sound like that. I didn't realize what I had said until after you left. I just...needed to think."

"I forgive you Inuyasha." Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. They're eyes locked. Nintai opened her eyes and peeked up at them. she thought they were going to kiss! But just then, they looked away and blushed. Kagome laid her head in Inuyasha's lap and sprawled her legs out on the couch. she fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl's cheek. He placed his arm around her, and then fell asleep himself. As soon as they were asleep, Ikemen turned the flashlight on and looked at Nintai.

"Damn prudes..." he muttered to her. She elbowed him.

"Give them time Ikemen! Now I'm really tired...let's go to sleep..." she yawned.

"OK, goodnight Nintai."

"Goodnight." Nintai laid her head down on her pillow. She was sad. All of this love between Kagome and Inuyasha reminded her of Kakaru. She started to silently cry herself to sleep.

Everyone was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Back to work again

She stood on the sidewalk on a sunny day. Wind blew through her hair. She looked on the crosswalk on the road. She saw a couple. The man had his hands laced with the girl's fingers. They were running and laughing together. Looked like they were having fun.

She kept on walking. She started to walk through a park when she looked at a couple sitting on the bench. The man's hand was around the girl's waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They nuzzled in each other's embrace. Suddenly, it started to rain. She ran through the park trying to seek cover. Everyone was walking with his/her boyfriend/girlfriend under once umbrella.

She ran along the sidewalk, splashing in the puddles as she ran. She didn't know where she was, so the best she could do was to find shelter in a small cave. She went inside the cave and sat down. She tilted her head back against the wall of the rock.

"Where am I? Why is everyone in couples except for me? Where is everyone? I'm so…alone." The girl started to cry. She then saw a faded vision in front of her.

"Ka-Kakaru?" She managed to choke out.

"How dare you ever believe I would betray you Nintai. I would never leave you. I am coming back for you. I will be with you. Forever and always." He took his hand and grabbed her chin. He softly kissed her and faded away.

"WAIT, KAKARU, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU GO? I WANT YOU TO COME BACK FOR ME NOW! KAKARUUUUUUUUUU!"

Nintai awoke with a start.

She quickly sat up, breathing heavily, sweat running down her face. She looked around her. She looked at Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping soundly together, and then to her brother spread out on the floor, mouth wide open and drooling.

"Kodak moment…" she softly whispered. She took out the camera she used earlier and snapped a shot of Kagome and Inuyasha, and then one of Ikemen.

She put the camera down and stood up. She walked down to her room in the basement and took a quick glance in the mirror, and noticed her ears were sticking out of her hair in a bun. She quickly tucked them back in her hair. She could get away with her brother not noticing her claws, but her ears, she didn't think he would be so stupid as not to notice those.

She needed to think. She opened the window and jumped out onto the tall roof of the house.

"Wow when I was human it would take me 5 minutes to climb up to the roof. Being a hanyou is so much easier." She layed down on the flat roof and looked up at the stars. She always liked to look at the stars and sky. They were so mysterious. She made a little smile to herself.

"I have faith in you Kakaru." She silently said as she dozed off to sleep on the roof.

Morning

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked to the side of her and Saw Inuyasha's sleeping face. They had both shifted around during the night. Inuyasha had layed down next to kagome and wrapped her in his arms without knowing.

'It's so…comfortable in Inuyasha's arms. Oh well, better enjoy it while I can.' Kagome closed her eyes and would rest until everyone else had awoken. She just wondered what Inuyasha's reaction would be.

7 Minutes Later

Ikemen slowly awoke. He stretched his arms out and looked at the time.

'Wow 11:01…Nintai usually doesn't sleep this late. And Inuyasha and Kagome are still asleep…in eahchother's arms. I wonder why they are all so tired…where's Nintai? Probably went to her room to sleep….I might as well go pick up some breakfast'

Ikemen walked out to his red thunderbird imported from America and drove off.

15 Minutes Later

Nintai opened her eyes to see the bright sun shining in her eyes. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and then jumped down off the rood and climbed back into her window. She looked into her mirror and fixed her hair so her ears wouldn't stick out and walked upstairs. She peeked into the TV room where everyone fell asleep.

'Ikemen isn't here…probably went to get breakfast. Oh my kami…look at Inuyasha and Kagome! They are soooo cute in eachother's arms like that…uh oh Inuyasha is stirring. I think he's waking up…'

Inu's P.O.V

I started to stir, but I felt someone in my arms. I opened my eyes and saw-Kagome? This isn't how we fell asleep last night…oh no what is she going to think when she wakes up? I better get her in a different bed so she won't be freaked out…

End of P.O.V

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style. He looked at Nintai who was about to talk but quickly shushed her so she wouldn't wake Kagome up. But Kagome was already half-asleep. She slowly opened her brown eyes to meet with amber ones.

"Inu-Yasha?" She said sleepily.

"Uh..Kagome…" he said nervously. But she just closed her eyes and snuggled back into his warm body. Inuyasha blushed. He looked at Nintai, who just grinned and shrugged. What else could he do? He sat down on the couch with a sleeping Kagome in his hands. Nintai finally decided to talk.

"So…Inuyasha….looked liked you and Kagome got pretty cozy last night." She said as she winked at Inuyasha.

"Stop thinking like that perverted hentai! Besides, Kagome is my really good friend, I just wanted her to be comfortable." Inuyasha said defensivly.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I saw what happened last night. It was sweet. And are you sure she's just a friend…"

"We've talked about this before. I don't need to say it again."

"Whatever I understand." Nintai said annoyingly. Kagome slowly opened her eyes again, this time wide awake.

"Inuyasha? AH!" she jumped and landed on the floor. Nintai ran over to her and looked at her blushing face.

"Goooooooooood morning beautiful!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning yourself." She said groggily.

"Hey where's Ikemen?" asked Inuyasha

"He went to get us some breakfast. Hope you guys like pancakes."

"I know I do! And I'm sure Inuyasha will too!" Said Kagome.

"Let's go into the kitchen. I'll get you guys some milk while you're waiting."

They all walked into the kitchen and sat on the stools. Nintai poured milk in a glass for Kagome and Inuyasha and then sat with them.

"So when should we head back to the fuedel era today? I had a good nights sleep and I'm ready to train."

"We should leave right after breakfast. As soon as possible." Said Inuyasha.

"Sounds good to me, but I need to get supplies before we head back."

"Me too. I'll go get those after breakfast." Said Nintai.

"And breakfast has arrived!" came a voice from the entrance and heavy sweet smell from the kitchen entrance.

"MMMMM SMELLS GREAT SERVE US IKEMEN!" said an exited Nintai.

"Hold your horses Nintai, it'll get to you soon."

"HURRY!" Ikemen grinned. He, oh so slowly, served the pancakes and eggs to everyone. As soon as Nintai got them, she smothered them in syrup and butter and chowed down, same with Kagome. Inuyasha first took a small bight, and them gulped up the whole thing down. After everyone was done, they chugged down some orange juice.

"Ah, that was great." Sighed a full Kagome.

"I agree." Said Nintai. She stood stood up.

"Well I'm going to go pack my stuff I'll be back in a few minutes, you can come if you want to Kagome."

"OK, coming!" said Kagome. They both went downstairs to Nintai's room. Nintai started throwing in random things; t-shirts, baggy pants, her Tae Kwon Do uniform, her training sword, he shampoo, conditioner, brush…etc…

"So, Kagome, looks like you got pretty comfy with Inuyasha last night." Kagome blushed deeply and looked at the floor.

"It's OK, it was cute, I got a cute snapshot of it too! I can't believe he apologized to you! That was so sweet!"

"YOU SPIED ON US!"

"Heh, how could I resist. It was so sweet, kind of reminded me of Kakaru…anyway besides the point lets get going." Nintai said as she quickly changed the subject. Her bag was almost as full as Kagome's yellow bag. She hauled it upstairs and both the girls saw Inuyasha chasing Ikemen.

"YOU SPIED ON US YOU LITTLE…!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls. Ikemen slowly walked towards the door.

"Uh well I gotta go sis, back to college, nice meeting you Kagome, Inuyasha, bye!" he ran out the door and the tires screeched as he backed out of the driveway. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nintai stood there starring at the door.

"Well lets get going!" said Kagome. She rode on Inuyasha's back because Nintai was carrying her back pack. They got to Kagome's house.

"Be back in a second!" Kagome yelled as she ran up her stairs to her room. Just then, Buyo walked by Inuyasha and Nintai. They both looked at each other and grinned before they started to torment the cat.

4 Minutes Later

"OK I'm ready to….Oh Kami INUYASHA SIT! AND NINTAI…I DON'T KNOW!" Kagome yelled. Buyo's tail was in his fangs, and Nintai was pulling on the poor cat's paws. Inuyasha fell down to the grown and Buto scratched Nintai and scurried away.

"Ow!" Nintai shook her hand like a puppy.

"You deserved it! Now get up both of you and let's go before I get even more angry!" Kagome and Inuyasha slowly got up, scared of Kagome, and followed her out to the well. They jumped down.


	12. Chapter 12: The Deadly Gas Cave

A/N: OMG THE 1ST INUYASHA MOVIE IS ON ADULT SWIM TONIGHT I'M SO PUMPED FOR IT!

This chapter has some Sango and Miroku fluff! Yayz!

Kakaru ran through the woods at demon speed. He had communicated to Nintai through his dream last night.

Flashback of dream

Kakaru's P.O.V.

I was swimming in a spring inside of a cave. I came to the surface, and then heard someone's voice.

"I'm so alone" the person said. It echoed through the cave. My curiosity gave in. I wanted to know who was here. I came out of the pond and put my clothes on. I walked through the cave when I saw a girl sitting against a rock and crying. I immediately knew who it was. I grinned to myself. Now I knew why she said she was so alone.

"How dare you ever believe I would betray you Nintai. I would never leave you. I am coming back for you. I will be with you. Forever and always." I said. But she still seemed sad. I leaned down to her, took her chin, and softly kissed her as I began to disappear and wake up.

I woke up on a tree branch in the night. I looked up at the stars and remembered how Nintai loved the stars so much. I couldn't wait to finally see her.

End of P.O.V.

End of dream

I have to go faster I will see Nintai soon I can sense it!

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou all sat by the God tree as they waited for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nintai to return.

"Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are still fighting?" questioned a concerned Shippou.

"Not likely, I am sure they had eventually made up, seeing as not one of them has come back to this time yet." Answered Miroku.

"And Nintai is with them, I am sure she divised a plan to get them to stop fighting. Maybe they got closer while they were there."

"Yes, I just wish Nintai could help me get close with you, Sango." Sango blushed deeply and was about to talk, when she felt a hand on her butt.

"MIROKU YOU HENTAI SLAP!" Miroku flew across the ground and was laying there and twitching.

"I saw it coming…" Shippou said in monotone.

'It was ALMOST romantic ALMOST! That stupid monk! I was so happy until he had to ruin the moment. I almost told him how I feel...' Sango thought. She was so frustrated and angry that she stood up and stomped away heading back towards the village. Shippou ran over to Miroku.

"Miroku, I may be just a kid but I can tell when you have gone too far." Miroku sat up.

"Shippou, you don't understand women, she was simply 'pretending' to over react, but she knew that she liked it!" he grinned to himself. Shippou crossed his arms. He had a bad feeling about this. Miroku was really pushing it...

'Even I understand women more than Miroku…' thought Shippou. As he thought that, Nintai jumped out of the well, followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and Kagome jumped into her hands.

"KAGOME! I MISSED YOU! MIROKU JUST GROPED SANGO AND SHE RAN OFF!" whined the young kitsune. Everyone glared daggers at Miroku.

'When will he ever learn.' thought Inuyasha.

'Poor Sango…" thought Kagome.

'Great now I have another couple to help get together.' Thought Nintai.

Miroku just scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Where did she go Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"She was headed back towards the village. And, don't mind me asking Nintai, but what is that you are wearing?" asked Miroku. Nintai gave him a confused look, but then looked at what she was wearing.

"Kuso! I forget to change out of my pajamas!"

"Well let's get back to the village so you can change there." Said Kagome. They all started to head back to the village.

When they got there, Nintai went in a hut to change, Kagome went to help Kaede brew herbs, Inuyasha sat with Shippou watching Kagome and Kaede, and Miroku searched for Sango.

"Have you guys seen Sango?" asked a slightly worried monk.

"No, why don't you go look for her?" suggested Kagome.

"I am sure she will return on her own will." Replied Miroku, He went back outside, to be greeted by Nintai, now in her red TKD uniform with her black belt around her waist.

"Have you seen Sango yet?" asked Nintai.

"No, but I am sure she will return shortly."

"Aren't you going to go look for her?"

"I trust that Sango can take care of herself. There is no need for me to go look for her."

"Whatever you say, monk." Nintai said as she walked into the hut where everyone else was. Miroku sat outside of the hut, patiently waiting for Sango.

Inside the hut 10 minutes later

"Nintai, don't ya think we should start looking for Sango now? If you're going to start you're training, we need Sango." Said Inuyasha.

"We can wait, Miroku will search for her soon enough." She peeked outside and looked at Miroku. Miroku looked to his left, then to his right, and stood up and walked into the forest to find Sango. Nintai smiled to herself.

"Yep, just as I was saying, he is off to find her now."

Miroku walked through the forest.

'Where could she be? She looked like she was coming back to the village, where else would she of gone? The hot springs maybe?' Miroku walked down to the hot springs.

'Nope, no Sango here, maybe she went back to the God tree?' Miroku walked all the way down to the god tree.

'Nope, no Sango here either, where could she be?' Miroku started to worry. What if she was hurt? It would be all his fault! He couldn't let that ever happen to Sango. He started to walk through random places in the forest, but there was no Sango to be found.

Back with Inu and everyone else

Inuyasha sat outside of the hut tapping his foot impatiently.

"Let's just go out and find her! I can smell her out!" complained Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha, let Miroku find her!" said Nintai.

"Well if they're not back soon I'm going out to look for them!"

"Whatever"

With Miroku

Miroku's P.O.V

I sat down by a small stream to get a drink of water. I am really starting to worry. Wouldn't Sango bring Kirara with her if she went anywhere? What if something happens? What will I do? I never got to tell her…wait what's that sound?

I stood up and walked towards the bushes. I rustled through them and behind them was a cave. I haven't checked here yet so I might as well. I started to walk in the dim cave, when I was approaching light coming out of an opening, when I tripped over something. I looked at the thing I tripped over…Sango's mask!

I then started to run, to make sure she was okay when I saw her clothes. The opening I was approaching was filled with a white gas. I heard someone coughing. What if it's Sango? Oh no! I started to run in when I realized that the gas was poisonus. It was so thick that I couldn't see anything at all.

"SANGO WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. She stopped coughing. I have to find her and fast! I put on her mask and I rushed into the cave not caring that it was poisonus. I don't know how I am going to find Sango! There is so much white gas! Wait, what's that? I see a black thing. I should go closer to it to see what it is. The black thing is Sango's hair! She is half in a spring and half out. I quickly picked her up and put the mask on her. I jumped out of the spring part of the cave, breathing heavily and coughing.

I opened my eyes to look at the girl under me.

"SANGO! SANGO ARE YOU OK?" It was useless though. She was poisoned. Wait a second, she's nude!

End of P.O.V, back to normal P.O.V

Miroku took the top part of his robes and rapped them around Sango. He grabbed Sango's boomerang and slung it over his shoulder, along with his clothes. He was carrying Sango, bridal style, and ran as fast as he could back to the village.

Miroku's P.O.V

This is all my fault! How could I let her go off by herself? Why did I have to ruin that perfect moment with her! Sango I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you! I love you!

End of P.O.V

For the first time, a tear rolled down Miroku's eye.

A/N: sorry to leave you stumped like this but I want reviews! And I have finals to study for. It was fun writing this chapter though, SangoXMiroku 3


	13. Chapter 13: Miroku's Concern

Miroku's guilt

A/N: omg when I saw the first movie I cried when Kag shot poor Inu! But then when they say eachother again I cried tears of joy. GREAT movie. Can't wait to see the second one, I hope it has some Sango and Miroku fluff too…NEW ENGLISH VERSION IY EPS ON SATURDAY (I already saw up to 114 with subtitles, but they sucked so I couldn't really understand what they were saying)!

Enjoy the chapter!

As Miroku was running through the forest with Sango in his arms, he put a hand to her chest. Not to grope her of course, but to feel her heart beat. It had slowed down to an unusual pace.

"Come on Sango you are strong, fight this."

When he got to the village, everyone was already outside. He ran into the hut before anyone could say anything to him. They all just looked at him in shock.

Miroku gently set Sango down on a futon and put incense in the hut to help her breathe.

"Child, what happened?" asked Kaede as she entered the room.

"I found Sango unconscious in a spring. There was a bunch of white gas. Please, help her Kaede. I will do anything you need me to in assist."

"Oh dear. White gas, you say?"

"Yes."

"That is not good, the longer you are in it the worse you're condition can be…" Miroku interrupted.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE JUST HURRY UP AND HELP HER, WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?" yelled and angered and frustrated Miroku.

"Fetch me some water. You're right, if we do not work fast, Sango will be in danger." Answered Kaede. Miroku ran out of the hut past everyone else without saying a word to him or her.

"Miroku, is Sango all right?" asked a worried Kagome.

"I don't know." Miroku silently answered. He ran off to the stream to get water.

'Is it me…or is that a tear coming down his eye?' thought Nintai. She walked into the hut to see Sango. Everyone followed. They all looked down at her.

Her face was as pale as Kikyou's, yet there was sweat dripping down her face. Her body was shaking as if she was in fear or she was cold. Her face remained calm. Kirara was curled up next to Sango and licking her face. Kagome fell to her knees and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Please be okay Sango…" Kagome solemnly said as her bangs covered her eyes.

"She'll be okay, she's strong." Comforted Inuyasha.

"Kaede, what exactly is so deadly about this white gas? I heard you talking about it from outside?" asked Nintai.

"White gas comes from a small bug demon. They look harmless, but they are deadly. The white gas causes the victim's mind to go into a dream. Aye, but this is no happy dream me child. This is a dream of memories. She is stuck in this dream. She must fight her way out herself. These memories will make her want to die. She could be unconscious for up to a month. If she does not fight her memories then she will die." Kagome gasped at the word 'die'.

Just then, Miroku rushed back in with a pale of water. He looked at everyone around Sango.

"WHAT IS THIS, A PARTY? SANGO NEEDS HER SPACE!" he yelled. Everyone quickly ran out of the hut. Nintai smirked at Miroku's concern.

"Poor Sango." Sighed Kagome as she drooped her head down.

"Have some faith in her Kagome she will fight this off!" said Inuyasha.

In The Hut

Miroku placed the leaf on Sango's forehead and put a damp towel over it (A/N: just making this treatment up….bare with me people…).

"Now what should I do?" asked Miroku.

"Pray for her, this is Sango's battle to fight. Only she can recover herself." Miroku looked at Sango's pale face with pure concern in his eyes. Kaede left the hut and went outside.

"Well, how is she doing? How is Miroku?" asked Nintai.

"The monk is tending to Sango. I do not think you will see him for a while, for he will stay with Sango until she awakens."

"I HOPE SANGO'S OKAY!" Shippou cried.

"Miroku really cares for her." Inuyasha said silently.

"Finally you're not so dull…" Kagome said in monotone.

In the Hut-------

Miroku took Sango's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I got you into this mess Sango, and now I will help in any way I can to get you out."

A/N: okay to add some drama, do you guys want Sango to die O.O? I know I would hate if that happened as much as you would, but you're the readers so tell me what you want? Don't get me wrong…Sango's probably my favorite character.


	14. Chapter 14: Inuyasha's Fear

A/N: ok I'm in school right now doing a final lol I need a break from it my partner is a FREAK and he smells bad and has bad breath and keeps hovering over me…lol…anyway, I'll try to type up the chapter without getting caught!

It was night time. Miroku had fallen asleep beside Sango, his hand over hers. Sango had not gotten better since the incident. She had also turned even paler than she already was. She had not moved an inch. Inuyasha was sitting on top of the hut, waiting for Nintai and Kagome to return from the hot springs. Shippou was fast asleep inside of the hut.

The whole day Nintai trained with Kagome and Kaede on how to shoot an arrow. She was surprised at how good she was, seeing that she had never done it before. The whole day Miroku was at Sango's side. Inuyasha watched their archery practice, but soon fled after a certain incident…

Flashback

Kagome and Nintai were using the Goshinboku as their target. Inuyasha was watching closely. Kagome aimed and shot. Suddenly everything went in slow motion to Inuyasha. He saw the arrow approaching the god tree. When it hit the tree, he saw himself pinned there. He looked at Kagome, who was in the same position Kikyou was in when she trapped him to the tree. His eyes opened wide with shock.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, and then opened his eyes again. He came back to reality and saw Nintai starring oddly at him.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" she asked in concern. He turned his gaze towards her.

"Feh, I'm fine." He replied as he jumped off his tree and walked away in a daze.

'That was weird…' he thought as he walked back to the village. Inuyasha never really liked arrows too much, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"That was strange…" Nintai said to Kagome. Kagome lowered her arrow and looked over at the other tree where Inuyasha was before.

"What? Where did Inuyasha go?"

"I think back to the village. He was acting weird. He watched you're arrow go towards the Goshinboku and when it finally hit it, he just opened his eyes in shock. Then after a while he just shook his head. I asked him if he was okay, but then he just said 'feh' and left."

Kagome walked over to the arrow and looked at the spot that it hit. It had hit the exact spot that Kikyou hit when she pinned Inuyasha to the tree for 50 years. She took out her arrow and placed her hand over the spot.

'That must have scared him, seeing that I look so much like Kikyou. It must have triggered a flashback or something. Poor Inuyasha.'

"Yoo-hoo, Kagooooomeeeeeeeee…don't get all weird on me like Inuyasha did."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Nintai waving her hands in front of her face.

"It's my turn to shoot now!" Nintai pulled her arrow back and aimed at a branch. She shot it, and with a bright blue glow, it knocked a branch off of a tree. The two girls continued shooting arrows the rest of the day.

End Flashback

"What a day…" Kagome sighed as she sunk low into the hot springs.

"You said it. Archery takes some concentration, really wears me out mentally, as well as physically, because my shoulder is sore. How do you always put up with this?"

"I'm just used to it." There was a silence between the two when Kagome decided to speak up.

"I'm really worried about Sango, do you think she will be ok?"

"Kagome, I know she will be ok. Don't you have that same feeling, the one that tells you that she will be? I thought it might be some kind of miko power?"

"No, not really. You are Midoriko's daughter, you probably posses a higher level of miko power than I do. What exactly do you feel when you know she's going to be ok?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about Sango earlier today. Whenever I worried about her, there was a light and peaceful breeze in the wind. I don't know why, but that breeze for some reason assured me that she would be ok (A/N: remember this, it might be important in the sequel)."

"Oh. Well, we should start heading back to the village now. I assure you Inuyasha will not let his guard down until we return." Kagome stood up and wrapped a towel around her body, as did Nintai. For some reason, Kagome now worried less about Sango.

"Well, I wouldn't say he wouldn't let his guard down until 'we' return, I would just say it is until 'you' return." Kagome sent an evil glare in Nintai's direction.

"Just saying…" she quickly added. They both threw on their clothes and headed back to the village.

"Hey Kagome, you should talk to Inuyasha about that incident today, at the Goshinboku. I think it was troubling him."

"I will. I really hope he is all right. How do you think Miroku is holding up?"

"I would say that his health mentally is as bad as Sango's is physically."

"Poor guy, he really cares for Sango."

"Everything will turn out for the better. This will make Miroku realize that he really needs to pay more attention to Sango's feelings. I'm just curious how long it will take her to awaken."

"Hopefully it will be soon."

Kagome and Sango reached the village.

"What took ya guys so long?" questioned an annoyed Inuyasha.

"Oh pipe down Inuyasha. We were relaxing in the hot springs. We also needed to talk." Nintai defended herself and Kagome.

"About what? Talking about me behind my back? I did sneeze a few times now that you mention it!"

"GIRL TALK YOU BAKA ARE YOU A GIRL? NOPE? DIDN'T THINK SO! I'M TIRED, SO GOOD NIGHT!" Nintai started to walk back into the hut. She looked over her shoulder to Kagome and winked at her with a sly smile, then walked back into the hut to get some shuteye.

"What's her problem?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's tired." Kagome stood there, for a while.

"Why aren't you going back inside the hut?" Inuyasha now jumped down from the roof. Kagome blushed and soon found the ground very interesting…

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you were acting really weird earlier. Nintai told me what happened at the Goshinboku. Care to explain?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

"What, it's not like I didn't have the freedom to come and go as I please? I just felt like leaving, ok?" Kagome let out a heavy sigh and walked up to Inuyasha. She looked into his deep golden orbs.

"Inuyasha, you know that you don't have to hide anything from me. I know that the Goshinboku hold's memories (A/N: as told by Mrs. Higurashi in the 1st movie). Now tell me, what exactly happened over there?"

There was a silence for a second. Then Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, when that arrow you shot hit the Goshinboku, I saw me pinned to it by the arrow. I also saw you; in the same position Kikyou was when she cast that spell on me. That's not exactly something I like to remember. And this time it was worse."

"Why was it worse?"

"Because you were the one with the arrow, Kagome. I…I was…scared. Even though I knew it wasn't real, it scared me to see you shoot at my heart."

Kagome couldn't believe it. This was the second time Inuyasha ever admitted his fear to her. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her back.

"Kagome, please never leave me. Never let anyone trick you into what Naraku tricked me and Kikyou into believing 50 years ago. The vision seemed so real."

Kagome returned Inuyasha's embrace.

"Inuyasha, I will never leave your side. You have sworn to protect me and I owe you the favor. I will never leave you're side, mark my words."

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in that embrace for a while.

"Inuyasha, it is getting late, I need to be getting to sleep now. I'm exhausted from all that archery practice." She regretfully released the embrace.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." She went up on her tiptoes and….

kissed Inuyasha on the forehead (A/N: personally I think it's already out of character for them to be doing this, so I'm keeping the kiss on the forehead and the lips will come later. I like to give it time so the fic doesn't get boring…anyway….).

Kagome walked back into the hut and slept peacefully. Inuyasha, for once, went inside of the hut after Kagome, and sat against the wall beside Kagome to watch her sleep. And surprisingly, he fell asleep too.

Nintai opened her eyes and grinned. She had heard the whole thing with her hanyou ears.

"I'm starting to get used to bein' a hanyou…" she whispered to herself. She looked around the hut. Miroku and Sango were asleep in the hut next door. Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping close to each other. She then realized something…

'I'm so lonely…Kakaru…'

She layed her head back down on the floor and dozed off to sleep. For some reason, her miko power told her that she would soon meet up with him again.

With Kakaru…

"Grrr damn demons, GET OUT OF MY WAY! EYES OF BLAZING FIRE!" Kakaru's eyes turned a flaming reddish orange color and a fire appeared around all of the demons in his way and burned them to a crisp.

"Dammit! I need to get to Nintai!"

OK so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm sick with a sinus infection and I've been coughing all day. My chest hurts like a mofo and my heart feels like it's gonna fall out. This chapter was kinda stupid…but oh well. I like fluff and hopefully you do too. I also hate doing things out of character, but oh well.

Kouga: picks me up bridal style I'll make you feel better winks

Me: o….k…..

Kouga: carries me off to his wolf den

Well guys I'm off on the road to recovery, I'll try to update C: IS soon!

Ja Ne!


	15. GOMEN NASAI MINNA!

OMFG I'M SO MAD! GOMEN NASAI MINNA!

There have been tornados where I live and one of them went through where I live and what do you know, it cut down the internet. It still is not up, and I am at my friends house typing this.

I have the next chapter all typed up, but I can't update it. That is the first part of the bad news.

The second part is that I am going to camp and I will not be back until July 12, and that means no more chapters until then -dodges mob-

I know, you all are going to hate me. I'm ready for the flames sigh this makes me so mad

b GOMEN NASAI MINNA! b 


End file.
